


Moonshine Eyes

by Fated_wings



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: You'd returned to Tokyo and met up with your brother, helping out here and there with all the stuff you'd been thrown into. Now the mysterious brunette that has entered your life has drawn something else from your past to you. You may have only spent a few months with the group, but now the oniwabanshu was thrust back in your life, including the leader you'd had a crush on. Now what are you to do?





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you headed back from the bathroom at the gambling house, your ears pricking up as you heard the commotion in the room your friends were in and peeked around the corner. You blinked in shock at seeing the small man in the corner of the room, chirping like a red-crowned crane to relay to your brother you could not afford to be seen and smiled slightly as he returned the call.  
"Go back and tell Kanryu! I will keep running from him!" A brunette woman ordered off the small man in the corner.  
"Hoo hoo hoo. How cute." Beshimi laughed as he stared at the lady. "Especially in thinking you can run..." he quickly fired two spiral tacks past her, striking two of Sanosuke's friends.  
'Damn it! I can't react!" you think as the two fell.  
"Your legs are next." he snarled, "As punishment!" he shot at her, blinking in shock as your brother flipped the tatami mat up, blocking the strike.  
"The situation here isn't' very clear but..." Kenshin started, glaring at the attacker. "This one can't watch as people get hurt."  
"Beware! Do you think to stop my darts with one lousy-?!" the weasely looking man began before the large man and your brother rushed forward.  
"You dare attack my friends?!" Sanosuke raged, your friends decking your old companion in the face.  
'Oh Beshimi... you poor boy... you were so outclassed..." you shake your head slightly as he collapsed.  
"This is bad... they took out three of Takeda Kanryu's soldiers..." one of Sanosuke's friends started in a hushed voice.  
"Mm... strong, aren't you? Especially the swordsman... just about invincible." the brunette woman stated. "Say, will you boys help me get away from Kanryu? I'll reward you... very generously."  
"Never mind that. Explain this first." Sanosuke ordered, gesturing around as she sighed. "Two of my friends were hurt, okay?! I"m not doing anything till I know what's going on!" he snarled as he grabbed her wrist.  
"Ow!" she gasped. "That hurts! And I'm not the one to get tough with!" she pulled away, a few packets of something falling from her sleeve. "Oh." she blinked as the redhead picked one up.  
"By "reward"..." Kenshin looked at her. "You don't mean this opium?"  
"Hmph." she started to the side as you whistled, your brother walking over to you.  
"(Y/n), what is it?" he asked you.  
"That's Beshimi, of the oniwabanshu... remember how I spent time in Edo during the war?" you tied your hair into a bun, pulling a ribbon from his shirt and knotted it over your hair.  
"I remember. You were taught ninjutsu by the group. This is one of the men?" he helped you tuck the loose strands under the hair cover.  
"Yes. If he's here, then so are some of the others. Han'nya is probably nearby, I can't be seen." you explain, taking a shirt from one of the men as he passed by and pulled it over yourself. "I'm going to go by (N/n) until this is all over."  
"(Y/n), these men were your friends. Don't you want to see them?" he smiled sadly at you.  
"Of course I want to see them, but if Shinomori-san is here then he's not going to stop until his mission is done. It'll be easier to learn what's going on without being distracted." you shake your head, taking some ink from an ink pot and rubbed it over your face, blinking as the redhead made sure your crescent scar was covered. "Thanks, Kenshin. I"m going home to change, okay?"  
"Sure, (N/n). I'll explain it to the others. Be safe, okay?" he lifted your chin.  
"Back at you." you smile, waiting until they left to bolt towards your mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked up behind the group as they headed towards the bridge, making sure your wig was on correct before clearing your throat.  
"Nii-san," you call softly, laughing slightly as the three turned to you.  
"Ah, (Y/n). Glad you made it," Kenshin smiled, twitching as Sanosuke stared at you in shock.  
"Sano, don't tell me you forgot about me, Kenshin's younger brother, (N/n)." you smiled, leaning to his ear. "This is for protection, I'm pretending to be male. Just go with it, yeah?"  
"Yeah, okay, "(N/n)..." Sanosuke nodded as you turn to the commotion at the riverside.   
"All from Kanryu... the same guys..." Kenshin stated as you glanced down at the dead men on the river bank.  
"That's pretty vicious..." Sanosuke commented.  
"Failures are quickly disposed of." the brunette from before said. "It's Kanryu's way." both you and Kenshin sensed something, quickly staring across the river.  
"What do you see?" Sanosuke asked, following your line of vision.  
"Kenshin..." you turned your back to the river, shuddering. "He's here."  
"The okashira!" the lady gasped. "The private army wasn't enough. What Kanryu wanted was oniwabanshu. So he hired a former leader."  
"He was the strongest and a genius. He because the head at age fifteen, Okina was so proud of him." you sigh, shaking your head slightly. "Since he really is here, I'm going to have to prepare."  
"(N/n)..." he turned to you. "Your injuries..."  
"I'll be fine... I'll see you at the dojo." you nod before walking off to the run-down district. You twitched, glancing at the roof line. "I am trained onimitsu... I know you're there, Okashira. Speak plainly to me or go back to Kanryu." you order, your hand on a dagger.  
"You are very perceptive," Aoshi stated as he dropped down next to you.  
"Hm. I was trained by the best, after all. What do you want? I won't give you details about my family." you stop outside an apothecary.  
"You seem... familiar..." he leaned down to you.  
"I trained with you briefly... it was many years ago." you shrug slightly, leaping back as he swung a stick at your side. "I'd rather not get struck, still recovering, you see?"  
"Hm. And this is why you are at an apothecary?" he raised an eyebrow at you.  
"Yes. I find they are the only one who has the drug I need." you block the spiral tackt that was aimed at your back. "Honestly."  
"You won't' tell us about your family... how do I know you won't tell them of us?" he stepped up to you again.  
"My brother already knows about you, however, I never told him your skills. I shall not tell him any more than what he is already aware of."  
"How can I be so sure?" he grabbed you by the back of your neck, holding a kunai to your throat as you held a dagger to his chest. "Hm?"  
"You have my word, as Shinobi. You remember that means everything, yes?" you pressed the tip into his chest.  
"Very well. I should very much like to know more about you. Your name?" he removed the weapon, leaving his hand on your neck.  
"(N/n)." you put your dagger away.  
"Very well, (N/n). Shall we?" he motioned towards the house.  
"Hm? I'd prefer to do this alone if you wouldn't mind." you shudder slightly as his hand moved down your back, squeaking as he pushed you forward. "Shinomori-san?!" you huffed.  
"Hm. If I don't return soon Kanryu will get... antsy." he sighed.  
"Then I suggest you go."  
"Try not to let my comrades take you out."  
"I'm sure we'll meet again." you nod.  
"Your skills are good, I will fight you when you're healed." he brushed his hand across your left shoulder, smirking slightly as you winced. "Get that taken care of, yes?"  
"Yes, I shall." you went inside the building.


	3. Chapter 3

You step up behind the others as they stared at a piece of paper, shaking your head slightly.  
"Honestly Kenshin, you couldn't practice your writing over the past ten years?" you sigh as you glanced at the horribly written paper.  
"Never mind that and listen!" Kenshin huffed. "Oh, and Kaoru-dono... this one is not free to give details now... but there may be an incident or two in the near future," he stated as you walked over to the brunette.  
"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself," you smiled slightly, sitting outside the door. "I'm (N/n), Kenshin's younger brother."  
"Takani Megumi. Is it always so lively here?" Megumi asked you.  
"Yes... my family is a little... boisterous when it comes to it." you laugh softly. "They will help anyone who needs it."  
"I'm not sure... if they'll be able to handle the oniwabanshu..." she confessed.  
"Kenshin can take on the Okishar and Han'nya easy... Sano can take Hyottoko and Shikijo. Have faith in the fighters who've assembled for your behalf." you stand as the wall by the gate exploded. "Three of them. This will be an easy win, as long as Sano isn't hard headed like he tends to be."  
"How can you be so sure?" she turned to you as the large man walked into the courtyard.  
"Hand over Megumi peacefully and I'll go a little easier on you," Hyottoko ordered as he stared at the two smaller men before him.  
"Oniwabanshu, correct?" Kenshin glanced at you. "Hyottoko."  
"You know me?" Hyottoko blinked.  
"My brother, (N/n). He knows you." your brother nodded at you.  
"Hyottoko?" Sanosuke repeated. "Sounds too cute for you. Pick something better."  
"Sano he chose that name for a reason!" you called, shaking your head. "Hm..." you glanced to the side, walking around the building and lept lightly onto the roof. You stepped up to the man with the demon mask, kneeling next to him. "Hey, Han'nya. It's been a while."  
"I do not remember meeting you, (N/n)," Han'nya stated.  
"Oh... you should... I'd tell you how but... I don't want to tell Shinomori-san the truth yet..." you sigh, staring at the fight below.  
"The Okishar said you would not tell your friends about our skills... as such... I will not tell him what you tell me." he glanced at you.  
"Swear on your honor."  
"I swear, on my honor." he nodded slightly.  
"Hmm..." you smirked slightly. "Very well." you turn to him, leaning into his face.  
"Your eyes...?"  
"It's me, Han'nya. (Y/n)" you smile.  
"(Y/n)?! But-?" he started before you heard Hyottoko empty the contents of his stomach. "I never thought we'd see you again."  
"I tried to make it back to Edo... but... well... that didn't happen..." you lean back, putting a hand to your injured side. "I kept in touch with Okina, but he didn't know what happened to you all... I moved on..." you winced.  
"You're injured?" he turned to you as Hyottoko fell.  
"Yeah... it's not that big a deal." you shrug, smirking as Kenshin aimed an attack at Bishimi, who was hiding on a tree branch and sighed as the one next to you vanished.  
"Kenshin hurry! It's Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, holding onto the small boy who had been poisoned.  
"Yahiko, snap out of it! Yahiko!" Sanosuke shouted.  
"Enough. Capturing Takani Megumi at this point is impossible. What I wish now is to collect my fallen comrades and report in." Han'nya said as you lept down next to him.  
"If you want to leave, this one won't stop you." Kenshin agreed. "But the short one stays. We need an antidote to the poison."  
"You are the enemy. I have no duty to you." Han'nya refused.  
"Then, you shall leave him despite that!" your brother raced forward to attack, blinking as his weapon was blocked and shoved to the side.  
"Contrary to your cool demeanor... you are quite passionate." Han'nya swung a left hook at Kenshin, knocking him back. "Keep harboring Takani Megumi, and sooner or later, we fight. We will finish this then." he picked up his comrades. "You do not have to look far for an antidote." he nodded at you.  
"Until later, Han'nya." you nod as he left, sighing and turning to the others. "Jimson weed poison. Beshimi's special poison. I leave it to you." you smirk at Megumi.  
"Are you going to follow them?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yeah... they were there for me long ago, I should go see them." you nod, quickly taking after the others.


	4. Chapter 4

You finished putting the small gifts at your friend's bedside, sighing as you smiled slightly and quickly lept up into the ceiling before the door into the room opened, shutting the roof tile quietly.  
"These two... failures!" Kanryu growled, going to kick Beshimi as you dropped down in front of him and shoved him away. "What the hell?!"  
"Kicking injured men while they're unconscious!" You huff, your hand on your katana. "You're the worst kind of human. I suggest you not try to injure them further," you growled, your teeth bared.  
"Y-you don't get to talk to me that way!" he snarled. "They've failed, twice now! I don't accept failures!"  
"The Oniwabanshu are better than nearly everyone. However Megumi is under our protection, and my family is more formidable than your run of the mill hired help." you glared at him. "And if you think my being here is bad fortune for you, you have the Okishar in your house. We both love these men and will not allow a wretched man like you to harm them."  
"W-what does that mean?"  
"It means stay away from my men, or we very well may kill you," Aoshi spoke from behind him, causing a shiver to run up the other's spine.  
"I suggest you run along," you smirked, laughing softly as the coward ran out the door and moved to the window. "Perfect timing, as always, Shinomori-san."  
"I sensed something was wrong here. I came to see. Why are you here?" he stepped up to you as you turned from him, staring out at the courtyard in front of you.  
"To give them something, of course. To help with the injuries they sustained. I'm just glad I was able to stop Kanryu from hitting Beshimi..." you turned and smiled at him softly. "Honestly, that man is such a coward."  
"Han'nya... he was able to report on everyone at that dojo... everyone but you." he glanced at you from the corner of his eye, glancing at your lithe form. "And I don't seem to recall you."  
"Han'nya remembers me. We may not have interacted much, I was rather injured when you lot found me and took me in during the bakkumutsu." you sigh, catching him gazing at you. "What is it, Shinomori-san?" you tilt your head slightly.  
"Your eyes... they look... silver?" he leaned closer to you, staring intently in your eyes before you looked away.  
"Trick of the moonlight is all." you sigh as a breeze blew in from the open window, your wig fluttering slightly in the wind.  
"So, if we did take you in, as you say, then who trained you?"  
"Everyone. My brother and I... while we are both very strong, wanted to help people, not obtain power or wealth. Unlike a lot of men, we left the public eye when the war was over. He turned wanderer, I, however, had a larger skill set, thanks to the Oniwabanshu. I learned something about myself thanks to you, and I've been trying to live by it."  
"And what would that be?" his eyes were scanning over every inch of your body, trying to recall anything about you.  
"I love to learn. Anything and everything." you sigh quietly. "If I don't pick up the skill right away I stay on it, even for a few years until I've mastered the skill." you smile, turning to him. "I didn't get that opportunity with you or your men, really. But it was enough to teach me about myself."  
"What else did you learn from my men?"  
"From Beshimi I learned about poisons and medicine, comes in handy with how often I get injured. Sekijo was strength, balance, I was always fast on my feet but never grounded. Hyottoko was fire and elemental manipulation, really helps when I go out on my own. Because of him, I was able to help my master start up a pottery business. The man needed help." you laugh softly as you think back on your fond memories. "I've been many things thanks to you and your men."  
"What did Han'nya teach you?" he questioned, shifting closer to you.  
"Hm... how to lend in and vanish." your lips twitched into a slight smirk, blinking as a falcon swooped down to land on your arm. "Tsume?!" you gasp slightly, removing the note from around the bird's foot quickly so Aoshi wouldn't see who it was addressed to. "Honestly, it's been two months since I wrote master..." you huff, moving to store the note away in your sleeve when he grabbed your wrist. "Shinomori-san?"  
"Why not read it? It could be important." he took the note, opening it against your wishes. "Why is he talking about women?"  
"Because he's a sick old man." you snatched the paper from him, your face becoming redder the more you read. "Honestly, all because he can't talk to Kenshin about his sexual frustrations... I don't know why he always comes to me with such things."  
"I remember Okin doing the same to me and Han'nya growing up. It's not just you." he laughed slightly, causing your blush to worsen. He simply brushed it off as you reading about the frustrations of your master.  
"I don't think I ever saw you smile while I stayed with you..." you say quietly as you continue reading, your eyebrow twitching slightly. "Hmph. I"m sorry, but it seems I must be going. Shisho needs a response about business as soon as possible, I'm afraid." you sigh, folding the paper away and turning to head to the door.  
"Wait, (N/n)," he ordered as you were halfway out the door, causing you to twitch and turn to him. "It's late. You can use my pen." he quietly stepped up to you, staring intently at your face.  
"I wouldn't want t-?" you start before he put a finger to your lips.  
"If you try to leave now Kanryu would have you followed and killed by his army."  
'As if they scare me?" you think, your eyebrow twitching. 'I suppose I shouldn't let Aoshi see Hiten Mitsurugi until he faces us in a real fight." you sigh inwardly, dropping your shoulders slightly. "Very well, Shinomori-san. I shall leave at first light."  
"This way," he took your elbow, leading you to an office and shut the door behind you. "Please, use whatever you wish."  
"Thank you, Shinomori-san." you bow your head, walking over to the desk and picking up a fountain pen, slightly confused about how it worked. "Hm?"  
"Would you prefer a brush?" he motioned to a calligraphy table, watching as you happily stepped over to it and kneeled. He started reading the papers on his desk as you worked, glancing up as you stood, walking to the window and calling the fowl to you.  
'I should go... but he's right, right now would be a bad time to go... but I'm so tired..." you think as the bird flew off with your letter, leaning against the window frame and shut your eyes.  
"(N/n)." his voice cut through you, causing you to twitch and turn to him. "You look ready to collapse. Sit down." he ordered, sighing as you gave him a defiant glare.  
"I'll be fine." you huff, turning back to the moon. "I'll sleep once I'm home."  
"You seem like someone else I used to know... but..." he huffed slightly. "I seem to have forgotten her."  
"Probably for the best." you rub your left shoulder, shutting your eyes.


End file.
